Meet yourself
by Hope Of All Stars
Summary: Hetalia characters meet themselves. They look exactly the same, but their personalities are... Well, let's see. Note: this collection of oneshots will contain separate chapters for every character (at least I hope I can do all of the characters)
1. Chapter 1- Japan

First of all, I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

I would like to write different types of fics here, so I decided to give the genres here.

This one would be a **Horror** I think. Japan+Horror. Are you starting to get confused? Great! *claps evilly excited*

* * *

_A dark, hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. The girl screamed and started running for her life. Her lungs were heavier than she thought, she could barely breath. As she turned at a big tree, she fell over a root. She was lying on the ground, watching the dark forest's leaves shatter with the wind. She heard some wolves crying. And then... Suddenly the hooded man was standing above her with a huge knife in his hand, and an evil grin on his shadowed face..._

''Aaaaaaaaagh!~~'' Al screamed jumping into Kiku's lap. ''This moovie is awful! Stop it! Stop it!... I'm not scared of ghosts... Not scared of ghosts...''

''Alfred-san, calm down, it's just a film. Nothing in it is real, you know.'' Kiku, as he couldn't come out with anything better, shiely hugged Al and pulled him closer.

Al started to get a bit calmer, but then... There was a loud noise coming from the bathroom.

''Kiku! Kiku! Di...did you h..h..h...hear that..?'' Al was holding Kikus neck so tight, his friend almost ran out of oxigen.

''It's nothing Al, probably you're mind is playing with you.'' Kiku wasn't really as calm as he showed himself.

''Ok, let's continue watching!'' Al said cheerfully, but he was still looking in the direction of the bathroom.

_The hooded man held the knife closer and closer to the girl's face. Now the knife was just touching her neck. Some blood drops were appearing on her..._

'BANGGG' a knife landed on the TVroom's floor.

Al freaked out, and pushed his face into Kiku's shirt. Kiku gazed at the middle of the room with wide eyes, and slowly aimed for the knife. He held it in his hand, and noticed, that some scarlet fluid was dripping from it. He screamed, and dropped the knife. It slipped uder the wardrobe and disappeared in its shadows.

The two friends were sitting for some long, quiet minutes in the dark room. The TV was the only source of light there, and it was shining on their terrified faces. Al's shivering hand got the remote control and he pressed play.

_Now the hooded man was so close, the girl could recognise his face. He was around forty, and had a very evil glint. But instead of this glint, he looked just like the girl's father, who was killed by a hooded man a year ago. The man dropped the knife and looked deep into the girl's eyes. He opened his mouth, but befor he could say something, he was attacked by some dark stranger._

''Whahhahahahaha!'' a masked face appeared behind the TV. ''I got you now.'' the man stepped forward in the direction of Kiku and Al.

''Kikuuuu!'' Al was near crying, and he was shaking in fear.

Kiku gazed scared, and shiely at the stranger but couldn't say anything. The man was getting closer. He caught Kikus hand, and pulled him up from the couch. Kiku could feal the man's cold breath on his skin. Thr man was reaching out for Kiku's face.

'So this is the end for me..?' Kiku thought.

''YOUR FACE IS SOOO PALE!'' the stranger shouted at him, and started laughing. ''Oh my God man! You should've seen yourself! It's hilarious! Ahhahahaha!''

Kiku's jaw dropped. 'This guy is a lunatic' he thought.

''Hahhahaha!'' Al started laughing. ''Well done dude! Brofist!'' and they brofisted. ''But anyway... Who are you dude?''

The stranger took his mask down, and so the two friends faced reality. Or more like they faced a face that was really familiar. Opposite of them stood a guy with Kiku's face. For Kiku it was too much. He fainted directly onto Al's couch.

''So dude... Are you Kiku's twin or what?'' Al asked confused

''No, I'm Hiro Kimaguya, we're not related. But I've been watching him for long long years...'' the guy winked, and then ran out of the house and disappeared in the dark forest.

* * *

A/N: Huhh! I did it! My first-ever published fic. I hope you enjoyed it :) If you did, don't forget to review! Reviews are awesome you know.

I really tried to be scary, because that's so, you know, anti-Japan. And also, I wanted to freak America out. (I know, I'm evil... But he's just so adoreable when he's scared. *overcuteness-face*)


	2. Chapter 2- Romano

I would put a **Friendship/Romance** label to this.

* * *

The sun was shining down from the blue skies, and made the leaves and the grass sparkle. The weather was much nicer than it usually is in Spain. The light and the warmth made people smile. And everyone knows that the most cheerful person on the surface of Earth was a certain Spaniard.

Tony was having a wonderful day. After all, he could be together with Lovi, and that was more than enough for him. The two intended to eat tomatoes whole day, because tomatoes are just more than awesome. They got a huge box of delicious tomatoes delivered, and Tony was trying to open it. The box finally cracked and opened up. Tony reached down to grab some tomatoes, but instead of touching the round, red fruits, he felt touching something else. Something like… hair!

"Hi!" an auburn haired guy said with a smile, popping up from the tomato box.

"Mierda! Lovinito! You freaked the hell out of me! Don't do this again, ok?" Tony's expression lightened a bit when he saw the Italian's innocent gaze.

"Cazzo! What the fuck happened here?" another auburn haired guy appeared behind Tony's back.

"What? But…Who…? Loviiii…!" Tony couldn't get himself to say a single sentence that had any meaning; he just fell backwards and fainted.

"Stupid tomato bastard…" Lovino murmured. "Who the fuck are you anyway, and what did you do to Tony? And…WHY THE FRIEKING HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" he yelled angrily at the guy in the box.

"I'm sorry if I frieked you or your boyfriend out, but I was just stuck in this box and I couldn't get out. I actually would like to thank you for getting me out of here."

"I'm not interested in your stupid story; just get the fuck out of here! And, he's not my boyfriend, ok?" Lovi stared at him like he wanted to drown him I tomatoes. No, that would be a too gracious end for him, he deserves something worse.

"I see you are a bit cocky here, right?" the stranger asked with a calm sound. "You know I really didn't mean this guy you like to faint when seeing me. He's actually nice, and he doesn't even look bad. I can totally understand why you have those unexplainable feelings for him." he winked at Lovi.

"What are you talking about, bastardo?!" Lovino's face turned red, so he was gaining incredible resemblance to a tomato.

"Don't lie to yourself amico! I can see that the thing between the two of you is not only friendship. I can tell it from the way you look at each other. Maybe you should confess to him, or I'm sure, he will do it anyway."

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything!" Lovi was getting out of control. He suddenly ran to the tomato box, and pushed the annoying guy's head into the depth of the box, and locked it on top of him. Then, as the tomato delivery van arrived, he put the box on it, and let it be taken away.

"Loviii! What happened? I thought there were two of you!" Tony looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"It's okay; you just fell and hit your head hard. The whole thing was a dream." Lovi said and hugged him.

"Oh, good, I thought I turned an idiot." Tony pulled Lovi closer to himself.

"You already were, bastard." Lovi said that with a loving smile, like if it was something good. More than good. Because this bastard, was his bastard. Nobody could change this.

Far far away from that garden where the Spaiard and the South-Italian were hugging, for god knows how long; a large tomato box was dropped on an island.

Yao was having a hard time, but he finally managed to open the huge box. Unexpectedly, a face framed with auburn hair popped up from the box.

"Oh, Lovino! What are you doing here-aru?" Yao asked confused.

"I'm Vicenzo Lorcas. And actually, I don't have a clue about how I got here" the guy in the box said.

Yao gave him a bright smile "Oh… Then, welcome to China Town-aru!"

* * *

_Mierda- shit (spanish)_

_Cazzo- fuck (italian)_

_Bastardo- bastard (italian)_

_Amico- friend (italian)_

* * *

A/N Yeah! Spamaooooo stuff! I really really love Spamano. I just adore them. ^^

Anyway guys, are you statisfied? Please review! I would like to do another chapter tomorrow (actually it's today, because I'm writing this at 0:23 ). If you have any suggestions which character shold be next, write it in your review, or feel free to PM me.


	3. Chapter 3- America

I really don't know what Genre I should put here... Maybe **Idiotism** though, or **Being a stupid boss** (does this word even exist?)

* * *

An apocalips started in the World Meeting Hall as usual. Arthur and Francis were pulling each other's hair. Mostly because Francis didn't like the British man's hairstyle. Lovino was mad at Tony because he kissed him on the cheek when he arrived. In public.

''Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! These people has nothing to do with our realationship! It's only for us! Do you understand me?''

''O-of course. Sorry Lovinito.''

And so, Yao was having an argument with Gilbert because he accidentaly destroyed a China Town when he was trying Al's newest jet out. Elizaveta was mad at Gilbert again (nobody knows why, but she always was) she was hitting his head with a frying pan. So poor Gil was under an unawesome double attack. Feliciano got hit by a cat today, and gained a serious wound on his head. Ludwig, after he beat Heracles up, took care about him. Kiku tried to convince Arthur that pixis weren't real, and that he lived alone; but Arthur wasn't even listening to him because he was pulling out Fancis' hair at the moment.

'BANGGG' a loud noise made everyone shut up. They were all looking at Ludwig, but he was still taking care of Feliciano.

''Everyone!'' Al stepped on the table and shouted down. ''We all have to calm down and talk about serious problems here! For example we have to stop global warming.''

''But you said, Tony's already found a way to hadle it...'' Tino threw in.

''That was a stupid idea'' Al explained.

''Told you'' Kiku whispered.

And Al went on bossing around and explaining his new ideas, wich were utterly different than the original ones. But wait... Al was not standing on the top of the table. He wasn't even near it. He was sitting in a dark corner next to Matt. Al stared at the man who looked just like him, giving orders to his friends on how to change the world. And Al wasn't even noticed.

''Hey brother..?'' Matt poked his shoulder shyly. ''Who is that Al on the table?''

''I don't have a clue dude...'' Al was totally confused. How could it happen, that he, the hero was not even noticed at the conference, and his part was taken by a dude like this. It's absolutely unacceptable! He, the hero has to do something about this! Anything. Because the world needs the hero! But he needed someone who was still noticeable. Matt wasn't good for this role.

''Hey Birdie, what's up?'' Gilbert flinged down to the chair next to Matt, sitting on top of Al. ''Whoops, hey, Al, I didn't even notice you man! Why are you so pale? Are you sick? And... Wait a damn minute! Aren't you supposed to be there?'' he pointed to the table where the stranger was still bossing around.

''I'm supposed to be there but he took my place!'' Al's anger was slovly awakening.

''Who is he?'' Gilbert asked knitting his eyebrows.

''I don't know, but we have to get rid of him! Look how he's manipulating everyone! He just made Kiku tell his own opinion; and he also got Heracles to wake up. And look! He managed to make Tony hit Lovi! What the heck does he think he's doing?''

''Ok... Actually... I have a super-awesome plan! Wait here, don't move!'' the Prussian said and rushed away. He whispered something in Elizaveta's ear, then did the same to Francis. Then he sat back next to Al and Matt with a self-statisfied grin.

Francis stepped on the table. ''So, mon ami, you are saying we have to beat each other up and find out who is the strongest in this world?''

''Yes! Exactly! The Frenchman got it!'' the stranger made a wide (or more like wild) grin.

''Ok, then I'm starting with you!'' Francis yelled ''I challenge you, American idiot!''

Everyone's jaw dropped. (Except Gilbert's since he planned the whole thing.)

''No!'' a woman's voice could be heard from the crowd. Elizaveta climbed her way to the table. ''I challenge him!''

''Sorry m'am but I was here first.''

''I don't give a fuck!'' the Hungarian woman stared at him with her death-glare and spinned her frying pan in her hand.

Then both of then threw themselves on the guy, pretending to be Al; and pushed him down so that he was lying on the table, his hands held by Francis and his feet held by Elizaveta.

''So, who are you, idióta?'' Eliza stared right into his eyes still with her death-glare.

''Let me go, bastards! I'm the leader here!'' the stranger yelled nervously.

Elizaveta stood up, stepped on his chest with her heavy black boots, and held her frying pan to his throat. The stranger gulped.

''I'm Alfred F. Jones! It's quite obious, since we've known each other forever.''

''All lies!'' Al stepped on the table. He was still half-invisiable, but his anger made him more noticeable. ''I'm Alfred F. Jones! This guy is just a ridiculous copy! I'm Al dudes!'' and so he held out a hamburger and dropped it into his mouth to prove it.

A rumour started in the meeting hall. Everyone looked furiuosly at the stranger.

''Ok, fine.'' he surrendered. ''I'm not Alfred.''

''THANKS!'' Al yelled punching in the air.

''My name is John Addams. I studyed that a man with the same face as mine, had such a high position at the World Conference. So I decided to take the world under my control.''

''Just like that?'' Kiku asked.

''Yeah, that was the plan...''

''Ok, you Dummkopf are totally unawesome. We don't need you. FINAAAAL!'' Gilbert shouted looking up in the air.

Suddenly a bunch of Gilbirds appeared above Elizaveta's head, and as the Hungarian stepped backwards, the little yellow feather-balls caught John Addams, and flew away with him.

* * *

A/N: Gilbert's super-awesome plan actually worked this time. Even if it was a bit retarded... But it worked, and that's all what counts.

Aaand. My new chapter is finished (hooray!) did you like it? Please request/review.


	4. Chapter 4- Sweden

A Sweden chapter for LittleMissMaple ^^

Genres: Family/Love

* * *

''Su-san! Suuu-saaan~!'' Tino was rushing down the stair worriedly looking for his husband. ''Oh, Su-san, here you are! Something terrible happened. Terribly terrible.''

Berwald saw that his wife was shaking, so he got a bit worried, but his face still didn't show any feelings. ''Wh't?'' he asked simply.

''Su-san'' Tino was near crying. ''I don't know how to tell you, but... but... Peter disappeared! I can't find him anywhere!'' Tino had to sit down. It was just too much. He cared so much for that child. It's like he was his mother. He knows, it sounds weird but he really felt like a mom.

His husband semmed to be shocked, but he couldn't really tell it from his face. Not even from his voice, his voice was strickt and scary as always. ''D'n't cry h'ney'' and so he hugged Tino. ''W'll f'nd h'm.''

Now Tino was shocked. Did he hear it right? Su-san called him honey? No, it's not the time to think about this, there are more important things to worry about.

* * *

Peter was walking on an empty street. He was alone, he was cold, he was scared, he was... lost. He just went to see Wy because he saw her being sad that morning but he couldn't speak to her. But,... he didn't really know where he could find Wy. And since he didn't tell anyone that he left; he had to figure it out alone. But he couldn't. He was lost.

The sun went down, and it started to get dark. Peter was really-really scared. He looked at the and of the empty road, and he almost screamed. A tall figure was walking towards him. As the stranger got closer, Peter was shocked. The person standing in front of him was his father, Berwald Oxenstierna. At least that was what he thought...

* * *

''Su-san! Do you think we should call the police? We have to find Peter, or...'' Tino couldn't bring himself even to think about what could happen to a little boy, who's all alone outside at night.

''W' sh'ld w't a b't'' Berwald suggested, and deep inside (very very deep inside actually) he was worried.

''But Su-san...'' Tino looked at him, holding tears back, but he didn't finish the sentence.

* * *

''Dad, I'll explain everything!'' Peter said fast. ''Please don't worry, I just came to see Wy because she seemed sad, but I got lost. I...'' Peter suddenly stopped and stared at the man in front of him who was... he was... he was smiling at Peter! And not just that. His smile was kind, wide, and warm... and full of happiness. ''D...dad?''

''Look, my little'' the man said still smiling. ''I'm not your father, I might look like him if you thought I was him, but I'm not. I'm Olaf Bergens.''

Peter stared at him, but he couldn't say a word.

''So you are lost?'' Olaf asked in a very kind tone, that made Peter smile. ''We can help that.''

And so Olaf Bergens guided Peter home. On the way they somehow became friends.

''Who is Wy?'' Bergens asked.

''W..who?'' Peter asked back. He was still a bit confused.

''You said befor, that you were out to see Wy because she seemed sad. She seems to be very important for you. Is she your crush or something like that?'' he winked. Oh, my god, how weird was that for Peter, seeing a man with the same face as his dad smiling at him an winking!

Peter blushed. ''No! It's not like that, she's just... my friend.''

''She must be a very good friend then.''

''Yes.'' Peter admitted, getting his courage back.

They talked all the way long, and Peter started to like Olaf very much.

* * *

''Su-san... We should really call the police now'' Tino couldn't stay just sitting in the livingroom and waiting. He was too worried.

Somebody knocked at the door. Tino's eyes opened up wide. He rushed to the door and opened it. Than he fainted. His husband arrived just in time to catch him befor falling to the ground. Then he stared at the two people standing at his front door. One was his son, Peter. The other was... No way! It was himself. Or more like someone who looked just like him. Like they were twins, but he didn't have a twin brother!

The man introduced himself, and turned out not to be Berwald's brother. But he was suspicious. He was so kind, and he always had a smile that couldn't be cleared from his face.

Tino woke up in the mean time, and now he was pouring some tea for the guest. Tino was very thankful to him, that he took little Peter home.

''Than you very much. We were so worried, you know. Peter is our precious.'' Tino patted his son's head lovingly.

''Akk, mom, don't do that!'' Peter was embarassed.

''I'm just happy that you're home hon'.''

''At least you're happy'' Peter looked sadly at his dad. He was like always was; sitting still and quiet, making a face with a lack of emotions.

''Oh, don't say that Peetie, your dad is also very appreciated to have you home. He just... you know, doesn't show much of his feelings. But he's happy, right Su-san?''

''S're'' that was all he said.

Sealand frowned. He really wished that he had Olaf as a father instead of Berwald. Berwald just didn't have feelings. Peter ran to his room and closed the door.

''Sorry about this, sometimes he react too harsh. Anyway, thank you again for getting our son back home'' Tino said.

''Not a problem'' Olaf smiled bright at him ''Thanks for the tea'' and so he left.

* * *

Peter was in his room. His mom was knocking at the door, but he didn't let him in. Peter didn't want to be seen like this. He was angry, sad and frustrated. He couldn't stay like this. He liked Olaf so much more. His dad... he didn't have feeling, he didn't even care about Peter a bit.

Peter ran away crying.

* * *

Olaf was standing on a bridge, staring at the water. He helped a child today. That was a good thing after all. His family was so happy. It made Olaf smile even more. It was a good feeling to help.

''Olaaaf~!'' Peter was runnin at the side of the river.

'No way...' Olaf thought. 'What is he doing here?'

''Don't tell me you're lost again!''

''I'm not! I came because I want to be with you!''

Olaf's smile disappeared when he saw the tears in Peter's eyes. ''You can be with me whenever you want, but now you should go home. Your parents were worried. You should be with them right now.''

''But I don't want to go back there. I want to stay with you forever!'' Peter was confident.

''Peter...'' Olaf smiled at him sadly. ''You can't just leave your parents behind.''

''But they are not my real parents! I was adopted!''

''They might not be your original parents but they love you like their only child.''

''No, they don't! Ok, mom loves me, but dad doesn't. He doesn't even care about me!''

''Look,'' Olaf kneeled and put his hands on Peter's shoulders. ''I'm sure, your dad loves you at least as much as you love him, and I know, you love him very much. You're the best thing in your dad's life, I'm sure about that. He only doesn't prefer to show his feelings to everyone.''

Peter started crying. ''I was so stupid!''

Olaf hugged him, and let him sob into his shoulder. ''You're not stupid. You were just confused and angry. This happens to everyone some times... Let's go home, ok?''

Peter held his head up, looked in Olaf's eyes and smiled swallowing his tears. ''Ok.''

* * *

''I'm gonna call the police right now! Oh, Su-san, why did he disappear again?''

''D'nt kn'w. 'M w'rr'd 'b't h'm.'' (maybe the longest sentence Berwald said in his whole life)

The door swung open, and Peter rushed in. He jumped into his father's arms. Berwald lifted him up, and held him tight. Peter sobbed into his shoulders.

''I'm sorry dad... I love you.''

''L've y' t'.'' Berwald said and pressed a kiss on top of Peter's head.

* * *

A/N: Ohh, fluff! ^^

I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. LittleMissMaple, I don't know if this is what you were thinking about, but for Sweden, this came in my mind. And I also wanted to write fluff, so ^^

Review/request guys! For the sake of Sealnd's happiness :) ^^


End file.
